


Examine “Six Minutes”

by smileyjunior



Series: Examine “The Killing” [4]
Category: The Killing
Genre: Character Study, Episodic Fic, Gen, Murder Mystery, Mystery, filling in the blanks
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-11-22
Updated: 2020-11-22
Packaged: 2021-03-09 21:16:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 10,454
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27662575
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/smileyjunior/pseuds/smileyjunior
Summary: Episode “Six Minutes” including the scenes you didn’t see and inside some what was going on in Sarah Linden’s head.
Series: Examine “The Killing” [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1944211
Kudos: 3





	Examine “Six Minutes”

**Author's Note:**

> This kicked my butt. So emotional.
> 
> I also will keep this as incomplete, because I swear I know I can do better. But I’ll publish the shell I have right now.
> 
> If anyone knows Veena Sud, or knows how to get in touch with her—or if anyone could send her a chapter of my work I just really want to ask her if my writing is accurate to the characters. It’s important to me, haha.  
> I’m kind of kidding, but I’m also not.

Detective Linden had immediately driven from the precinct to the prison, and waited overnight so she could get in to see Ray Seward first thing. Because this was it, her last chance to fix this. At 6 p.m. Ray Seward was going to be executed by the state of Washington, and there was nothing she could do about it unless she could prove his innocence. Sarah looked at the rings in the evidence bag on the dashboard, and felt just the slightest flicker of hope. She got out of the car, and headed inside of the prison.

Linden got to the security check point, and put down her badge and her gun in the plastic tray that ran through the x-Ray monitor. She took off her boots and handed them over to the guard who poked and prodded at them, looking ridiculous though she didn’t say anything about it. He was just doing his job after all. The floor was cold despite the fact she was wearing thick socks, and her jeans were bunching up around her heels. She was feeling fidgety and wanted to get inside to talk to Ray. The guard handed her boots back over.

A different guard used a metal detector wand, and moved it slowly around her entire person, the steady beep indicating she was in the clear. Sarah handed over the evidence bag with the rings for them to examine, so they could be sure there was nothing incendiary about them. Again, ridiculous. They placed the bag down in the tray with her phone and wallet and she retrieved her items. 

“Here you go,” the guard said in a deep voice. She looked up at him, not saying a word. She examine the evidence bag, looking down at the rings briefly, not sure whether she was hoping for a miracle or making sure the guards hadn’t had sticky fingers, before she put the bag in her pocket. 

Linden turned to go further into the prison. 

“Gate,” a guard called.

The gate that would take her further into the prison was opened with the sound of the metal bars retracting, moving sideways. She walked through, knowing she was being escorted, hearing the footsteps behind her even as the gate clanged shut again. They did quite a bit of walking before they brought her to the visitors room. “He’ll be out shortly.”

Sarah gave a curt nod and sat down, picking up the phone and waiting. Ray came out in chains on the other side of the glass. They placed him in the booth, and closed the iron door behind him. He stood there expressionless staring at her, as the cuffs were unlocked behind his back, then he sat down and picked up the phone. 

Seward spoke in a low voice, “You didn’t call yesterday. I waited.”

Linden looked down briefly, no way in hell was she going tell him about everything that had gone down yesterday, “I had other things to deal with.”

His voice become more dangerous, “And now your schedules clear, 11 hours before they’re set to kill me?” Seward cleared his throat. 

Sarah looked down at the rings, if he could identify one this could all be over. She held them up to the glass, “Do you recognize any of these rings?”

Seward’s head was tilted, he examining her face, “What happened to your face—your boyfriend finally had enough?”

Linden was determined not to play any games, which clearly Ray was doing. She let a beat pass, then repeated the question, “Do you or don’t you recognize any of these?”

He wore a smirk on his face, “Should I? Is it my get-out-of-jail-free card?”

Did he have to be so difficult? She was trying to help him, on some level, she knew that he understood that, “It’s a yes-or-no question. I’m not the one on a clock here.”

“True. The wedding band—silver—” her heart fluttered, she pulled the bag towards her to look at it, “it’s a fake in case you were wondering.” Sarah lowered it slightly to look back at Seward. 

Looking down at it again, then back at Seward she asked, “Is there anything specific you can tell me about this ring?” Linden’s voice pitch had changed slightly from a low monotone to a slightly higher...something. Curious? Hopeful? Even she didn’t know.

“The fact that I didn’t want to give it to her?” said Seward. “She was pregnant.” His head tilted his eyes moved with him shooting to the side before looking down.

Sarah didn’t want to know about the circumstances, that wouldn’t help her or him, “What about any markings, any imperfections it might have? Do you recall anything like that?” She spat the questions out quickly.

Seward stared intensely into her eyes, and spoke in a harsh whisper, “I recall that it cost 30 bucks. I recall that I got it at Bernard’s Jewelry near the market—” his eyebrows shot up, “used goods, like my wife.” The attitude was clear now in his speech, “And I recall, after I gave it to her, I never thought about it again.” Sarah blinked slowly and looked down, “Do you believe in “happily ever after”?” Her eyes moved up to his again, “Hmm?” She didn’t reply, this wasn’t about her, and she wasn’t to talk about her love life. “I didn’t think so. ‘Cause I noticed you weren’t wearing a band, either.”

Too far Seward. Linden hung up the phone and leaned back in the chair. Ray sat there, the phone still to his ear, with a hint of expectation. Ah, so he did want to help himself even if he didn’t want to flat out admit it. She retrieved the phone from the wall and put it back to her ear. 

Seward seemed to be struggling for words for a moment, before he spoke in a whisper, “There’s a scratch on the inside of the band.” His head titled to the right, his forehead scrunching. 

Linden put the phone down the surface of the booth and reached into the bag retrieving the silver band. The knuckle on her right hand and finger on her left protested the movement, the skin tight and taught near the scabs that were forming as she closely examined the silver ring bringing it up close. There, she saw it. This could be it, this might do it!. She made sure not to show it in her face, the last thing she wanted to do was create false hope. Sarah looked up at Seward, who waited with baited breath. She picked up the phone, “I have to make a call.” 

Linden put the phone down and walked away, seeing Seward hang up his phone and run his hands over his head out of the corner of her eye. 

Once she was back in the visiting area, Sarah took out her cellphone and dialed, “This is Detective Linden, I need to speak with the attorney general.” 

“Attorney General.”

She began to pace back and forth, “Good morning sir, this is Detective Linden. I know it’s early and I apologize for the early call. I’m currently at Elliot Bay Penitentiary, where as you may know, Ray Seward is set to be executed today.”

“I am aware of that detective, what is this about?”

“I believe I have new evidence that would prove Mr. Seward’s innocence, and I would request a stay of execution.”

“A stay of execution?” There was a brief pause before the AG spoke again, “What evidence?”

Linden continued to pace back and forth as she spoke, “He positively identified the ring as belonging to his deceased wife, Trisha Seward, and it was found in the trophies in Joe Mills’ possession.” 

“That’s very slim Detective, I d—” 

She looked out the tall window, “Sir, if I didn’t believe an innocent man was about to be executed I wouldn’t be bothering you.”

The AG sighed, “Can you get me the photos? And any other proof, in fact the file, the case file.”

“Yeah, I-I can get that, yes. Right away.” 

Quickly she ended the call and dialed another number. Turning away from the window she pressed the phone to her ear, desperation creeping into her tone. The judge was willing to listen, she could fix this, she could really fix this. Her pacing became faster, and her words came out of her mouth quickly, “Holder, where are you? I, um—I need the Seward file. I need the photos. It’s important. I’m—I’m here at the prison, so call me, okay?” She looked up at the clock on the wall. Time had never felt as fleeting as it did right now. “I can’t leave, or else they won’t let me visit Seward again.” Her right arm jerked up and down, “I need the file right away.” She ended the call and closed the phone. 

Time passed and there was no word from Holder. Her nerves were on fire, the anxiety was stabbing. she opened the phone again and dialed.

“Attorney general.”

“Sir, it’s Detective Linden again. I have the name of the jewelry store where the ring was purchased. If I could get in touch with them I was hoping—”

“Detective , Bernard’s Jewelry has been closed for some time now.”

Shit. “What about a receipt? Even if the jewelry shop closed downtown, the records could be with the previous owner.”

“That’s a long shot, and you know it.”

“Yeah, I-I know it’s a long shot. But I’m sure the attorney general’s office has the manpower to find it.” 

“Detective, that is not my job.” The AG snapped.

Sarah’s mouth scrunched up in a circular motion, “Yes I understand that’s not your job.” A door opened behind her, and she turned to see a guard holding the door open for Adrian and his foster mom, Tess Clark. She stood up, “I’ll have something soon.” Linden felt she should probably go talk to them, perhaps explain what she was trying to do.

Then Tess glared her down as she guided Adrian to the other side of the room. Linden sat back down, and looked out the window, the glare Tess had given her clearly showed that she had not forgiven Sarah and therefore she should keep her distance. The door leading to the visiting area opened and a bald guard stepped into the room, “Come on, let’s go.” Sarah didn’t move, she heard Adrian and Tess start to move but then the guard said, “Not you, her.” Sarah stood up and looked over at Adrian briefly, his foster mom was clearly exasperated. But Linden didn’t care about that. What she cared about, was that Adrian was here to see his father. 

She went with the guard to the phone room, and walked over to the booth where Seward sat. Pulling out the chair across from Seward she sat down, then Seward picked up his phone before she took hers from off of the wall.

“What did they say?” asked Seward. 

“The attorney general needs corroborating evidence about the ring before he’s willing to move forward and consider a stay.”

“I told you it’s hers.”

“That’s not enough.” Seward nodded, frustrated, and looked up slightly. “And that jewelry shop’s gone out of business.” He closed his eyes, “I have some photos that might have your wife’s ring in them.”

“Photos of the crime scene?”

“No, from the apartment. I’m waiting for them to get here.” C’mon Holder. She should have kept the damn case file herself.

His face was scrunched up and he looked at her, “Is that what happens to you things after your killed—they’re put in some basement at the police station?”

It was a dismal question, and the honest answer was dismal itself. “Unless someone claims them, yes, and then they’re destroyed.”

Seward exhaled and shook his head, he breathed in shakily then looked up at her, “Did you notice the larch trees when you drove in?”

Slightly taken aback Linden didn’t answer. She looked down and changed the subject, “Do you have a friend coming today to be here with you?”

“I asked your partner, but he declined the invite.” Jimmy, right. He wouldn’t be here today, though he should be. Ray’s eyes went to the window briefly, “There’s two them…” He at her, his face expressing pain. His arm went out, “On the east side of the building.” 

Sarah, swallowed and almost reluctantly replied, “Is that where your cell looks out—on the east side?” She looked up at him.

“Yeah.” He looked down. Sighing, he looked back up at her, then to the ceiling, then around the room before looking back to her. Truly, a man trapped. “Is he here?”

She knew he meant his son, Adrian, “Mm-hmm.”

“What does he look like?”

You could always see for yourself... Linden didn’t say this though. She looked down and away from him, thinking. Then her gaze met his once more, “He’s tall for his age. He’s a good-looking boy.” Seward nodded and shifted in his seat, she was looking down again as she recalled the child’s bedroom she had stepped into weeks ago. “He likes drawing and, uh, I think sports. There’s—there’s a mitt in his room, a catchers mask.” 

She inhaled about to continue, when Seward suddenly said, “Does you son play baseball?” She looked up at him and adjusted her grip on the phone, her breathing shallow. An internal argument took place in her mind jn the few second between his question and her answer: would she talk to this man about her son?

Sarah looked down from away from his face and pushed the receiver closer to her mouth looking back to Seward, “He did when he was Adrian’s age.”

“You son doesn’t live with you?” Seward asked with a slight shake of his head.

Unsure still if answering him was a good idea, Linden kept staring at him, and after a moment she answered, “No.”

Seward nodded, “Sometimes it’s better that way.” Sarah hadn’t been expecting that answer. He sighed, Linden didn’t look away. Seward had looked up and away and began to shake his head. His right elbow rested on the surface and he leaned forward as his hand rubbed over his head as he chuckled. “I keep hearing things—” He said louder, scratching the skin of his hair. His hand went down and waved off as he looked at Linden again, “Not voices, nothing crazy like that,” he pointed up “but the fluorescents—do you hear them, the buzzing?” Linden straightened a bit, her finger fidgeting on the phone, “There was a lady in the hall earlier, complaining.”

“That’s Adrian’s foster mom. She’s here too.” 

“We met,” he shook his head and smirked, and looked up his eyebrows raised. “Everyone comes to ask you for things when they know you’re gonna die.”

“What did she want?”

“Same thing you do—for me to see Adrian,” Ray sighed, his gaze wandering. He shook his head, his face scrunching up, showing condescending disbelief, reprimanding as though he were telling her it was no use. “You both seem to think it’ll do him some good.”

Linden didn’t respond to that, she could clearly see Ray was becoming more agitated. She spoke closely into the phone in a calm manner, “It’s the adrenaline—” she explained, and looked down, “when you hear everything, you smell everything, you see it all, but it’s like you’re in a tunnel. Everything’s moving slowly but happening so quickly, too.” Her eyes moved back up to his, she saw him looking at her with a pained expression. 

The cell behind Seward opened, Linden and Seward both looked up surprised at the intrusion. The bald guard from before approached Seward with some other guards. “Get up. Hands behind your back.”

“What?” Seward was confused.

“Get up!”

“No, no, no, no, no, no, no, no, no.”

“No. No. W-where are you taking him?!” Linden shouted standing up.

“I’m not done.” Seward said as the guards moved to grab him. 

“Hey! Hey!” Linden took out her badge.

“Shut up! Let’s go!”

“Hey! I’m a cop!” She pressed the badge against the glass.

The bald guard closed the cell, looking at her plainly.

“Move! Hey!”

Seward was still shouting, “I can sit here and talk all day if I want!”

Baldie walked away, Linden shouted one last time. “Hey!”

A guard came into the phone room and held open the door, “Ma’am? There’s no one one in here to talk to, so if you could kindly vacate the room.”

Glowering at him, she stormed out past the guard back to the waiting room. Adrian and his foster mom were still there sitting down. Sarah sat too, jittery and agitated. An hour passed and she’d had enough. She stood up and went to the cell door, yelling for a guard. Baddie came over, his hands on his hips.

“I’ve been sitting here for almost an hour and nobody’s telling me anything,” she said with a scowl.

Baldie looked at her with his head tilted just slightly, “Like I said, we got state-mandated guidelines.”

“I’m a cop. You know that, right?” Sarah squinted her eyes and spat out the words. She could see the situation clearly: the guy had a power complex, and Sarah could also sense a grudge he held against Seward.

“Yeah you made that clear. You’re also the one who put him in here, which you failed to mention as much.”

Linden shifted, “He’s got a right to have visitors for another five hours.” She shook her head, “You can’t just keep him back there.”

Baldie nodded, “Oh, we’re talking about his rights now? You kidding me?”

“D.O.C. Policy 43-603,” she almost smirked. “I’ll call your captain myself if you’ve got a problem following that state-mandated guideline.”

The guard stared at her, her glare unwavering. Finally he looked away, and slammed his hand on the button that opened the gate. She stepped through throwing one last glare towards him.

Linden walked back to the phone room and sat down with the phone pressed to her ear, Seward was escorted back in, in a distressed state breathing heavily. They took off his handcuffs, Linden stood up leaving the phone on the surface and waited until he picked up his before she pressed the phone back to her ear.

“They weighed me again.”

“What?” Linden didn’t understand, but Seward was clearly upset.

He shifted on his feet, sounding near hysterics. “They must have got it wrong before.” He breaths were heavy, “Jesus.”

“What do you mean they weighed you?” 

He grew louder, “You know, if my neck doesn’t break, I’ll be conscious, I’ll be awake. It takes six minutes to die—six minutes I’ll just be hanging there, suffocating.”

Fuck. That’s what he meant. “It’s not gonna come to that.” Seward put the back of his hand to his mouth, Linden leaned on the surface of the booth, he fist clenched holding up her weight, “The attorney general’s gonna call any minute now.” It was a promise she couldn’t guarantee, but she wouldn’t let the man stand there and panic for all the time he may have left.

Seward shifted from foot to foot, he spoke softer “They keep feeding me today.” Linden stood up straighter, “Hot dogs for lunch, side of fries, crumb cake.”

“That sounds good,” she was trying to help distract him.

“It sucked!” He barked out the. sighed, his face was just… Sarah could see the worry on his face. Ray sat down and groaned as his face contorted. Looking down he shook his head, and wiped a hand over his forehead, “Did you eat?” 

Linden sat down as well, “The vending machine’s got a surprising variety of choices.”

“You know, the cook here—the chef—you know,” he rubbed his fingers together. “He takes special care preparing the last meal. He really puts in his best effort. I hear it’s like a culinary tour de force…”

“That’s good.”

“…’Cause he knows that most condemned men are too nervous to eat, so it’ll go back to him.” A high pitched chuckle escaped from his lips.

Linden’s desperation rose to the surface again. She couldn’t let this happen, she owed it to Adrian to make sure this wouldn’t happen. Sarah pulled the phone up closer, “Is there anything else,” she adjusted her grip on the phone, “that you can tell me about that ring?” Seward sighed, restless. So she tried to explain, “We’re running out of time.” 

He shook his head, not looking at her and spoke quietly again, “I told you everything.” Linden checked her watch and Ray her do so, “You know, if you go, they’ll just send me back to my cell.” 

Sarah looked back up at him. He was asking her to stay, not to leave him. So she wouldn’t, because this was Adrian’s father, “Okay.” She looked down and let her eyes wander. 

Seward sighed and sat back against the wall, “It’s a measure of a person’s life, I think, those who come to see you in the end.”

“You son’s here.”

Clearly conflicted, Seward looked away and sighed, “It’s in the blood, this place. He shouldn’t be.”

Linden leaned to the side trying to catch his eye that he was hiding with the phone, “He’s not a little boy anymore he knows what this place is. You don’t have to be afraid that he’ll—he’ll become like you.”

Ray sat up switching hands with the phone and leaning forward. “It is me you’re trying to save, or yourself?” When Linden didn’t reply he continued to push, “The son you gave away—what’s his name? Hmm? Whatever it is, I hope he likes hot dogs.” She shook her head, and moved the phone to her shoulder, “You know, my daddy was here, his daddy before him. Maximum security’s like a family tradition.” His hand flew up.

“Is that your excuse? You’re breaking my heart Ray.”

Linden threw the phone down and sat back, Seward did the same. They stared at each other through the glass. She refused to be verbally assaulted by him, and he needed her on his side so he’d do anything to keep her there. Sure enough, Seward kicked the booth began to rock in his seat, “Come on.” He whispered and picked the phone up and gesturing for her to do the same, his eyes pleading. “Come on. Come on.” 

Slowly Linden straightened, and picked the phone back up. She would make this much clear to him, “I’m not here for you.”

“That’s good, ‘cause I’m a piece of trash.” He said smiling, bending forward at an angle.

“If that’s what you want to call it.”

“A monster.”

That wasn’t true though. Ray Seward was a lot of things, but a monster was not one of them. Sarah didn’t look at him as she replied, “No, I’ve seen monsters before you’re not one of them.”

“Thats not what you said at my trial.”

“You didn’t kill your wife.” There was a time she believed he had, and she had helped put him in this place. But she had been wrong, she was trying to make this right. For Adrian.

Seward shook his head and looked down losing his bravado. His hand held up his head and he didn’t say anything for a moment.

“I beat her…” Ray sniffed and looked up at Sarah, adjusting his elbow. “Sometimes in front of Adrian.” His hand moved across his head lightly scratching the surface as his eyes bore into hers. “I took out a 20-year-old’s eye. I crush a man’s jaw with a metal pipe so that he’ll eat through a straw for the rest of his life. Really?”

Even if he wasn’t guilty of murdering Trisha, Linden already knew about the things he had done. He’d been in prison before after all. He was trying to tell her, convince her that maybe he was a monster. She hadn’t looked away as he had said all of this, “I don’t have any illusions about you, the men in here…” 

“So why are you here?”

“Because I made a mistake,” and it was true. He nodded, his head bobbing up and down slightly. She looked down, “My hand—just give me a minute.” She put the phone down and turned away, moving her wrist back and forth, rotating it the muscles stiff from holding the phone for so long. 

She turned back to him and put the phone back to her ear, he was looking at her, waiting, bent over slightly. “When are you gonna see him?” Seward sat up and looked down, not answering. Sarah’s phone buzzed, she looked down as she felt the vibration, then back up at Seward as she reached for the phone. Putting the prison receiver in her lap she opened her cellphone. Holder was there.

“Oh, man…” Seward whispered barely audible.

Linden put the receiver to her ear and looked up at him, “I’ll be back I promise.”

“What’s that?” But she didn’t answer him, Linden stood up and hung up the receiver. Seward put down his phone and leaned forward watching her go. She closed the visitor’s room door behind her, and stood in the room beyond taking a deep breath. Then she put on her jacket and walked out of view.

Through the cell door she saw Holder sitting at a table hunched over with the Seward file in front of him. The cell door opened and she went out to him. 

“Hey. Where have you been?”

Holder replied with a short, “Out.” 

Her head tilted as she looked more closely at him. Shit, he was wasted. He’d been wasted yesterday as well which meant, “Have you been drinking since yesterday?”

“Yeah,” he was jittery and a little confrontational. She didn’t have time to deal it, with him. “You know this is a long shot, right—” Linden opened the box ignoring his words and began to rummage through the contents, “I mean, scratch on a ring? You really think the state’s gonna give you a stay for that?” She pulled out the papers she was looking for, still not acknowledging him. “I mean, they don’t even do that with DNA.” She looked up at him, a little deterred, but nonetheless determined. She looked back down at her quarry and he sighed looking over at Adrian, “Gonna talk to him?” 

Linden looked at Holder again, her eyes shifting to Adrian briefly before looking back, “You do it. You’re good with kids.” Maybe it’ll sober you up too. She went back to the box and put the top back on.

“How’s Seward?” 

Sarah looked at Holder, “He’s fine, considering. I have to go back in.”

“Yeah. I’m here, you know, whatever you need—smokes or whatnot. I got the party pack.”

Linden turned away and went back through the cell door. She walked back down to the phone room and sat across from Seward taking the phone off of the wall. 

“Those the photos?” He asked.

Without answering Sarah flipped through the files and found the photos, one in particular. One of Adrian’s birthdays, the silver wedding band visible on Trisha’s hand. She held the photo up to the glass, “It’s a good match.”

“The Ding Dong birthday cakes were my idea.” Seward said. Linden smiled soft and adjusted the receiver. Seward continued, “He hated chocolate. I didn’t know that. He looks miserable.” He looked at the picture fondly, smiling. 

The smile on his face, was priceless. Sarah felt herself feeling a little nostalgic as well, “I fed my son Twinkies for breakfast a few times.” They both chuckled, Linden pulled the photo back towards her and looked at it. “This is good. Looks like a match to the ring.” She put the photo down.

“Okay,” said Seward looking down his hand forming into a fist and propping against his mouth. His eyes moved up to her, “So what’s next?”

“I send the photo to the A.G., and we see what he says.” Seward was gripping the phone with both hands now, and she continued, “Adrian’s still waiting to see you, Ray.” His head tilted down, his hands going to his head. He sighed and looked up at her as she continued to speak, “And I bet he’s not gonna leave as long as there’s still a chance.”

“You know, I wasn’t even there when he was born,” said Ray. “I told Trish to get an abortion.” His hand gestured out before becoming a fist again and propping against his cheek. “I kind of hated him, actually. I bet you can relate.”

Sarah smiled with her lips closed. He was trying to pull out the bravado again, insult her, convince her he was no good, and a shit father who should see the boy who waiting in the visitor’s room. He was doing that though, because he was scared. He cared more then he’d ever share, and she wouldn’t let his words change her mind. Her head moved up as she spoke, “I know what you’re doing.” She picked up the photos that now held a much heavier weight to them that they didn’t have before, “I’ll be back.”

“Yeah, well, I got to take a leak anyway.” Seward said lightheartedly.

“Yeah, you do that.”

They stared at each other for a moment, smiling. Hope was a powerful thing. Linden hung up her receiver and walked out of the phone room. She headed back to the waiting area, stood in front of the window, and took pictures of the photos before emailing them to the AG. 10 minutes later, her phone rang.

“Attorney General’s office calling for Detective Linden, can you please hold?”

“Yes, I’ll hold for the attorney general.” She waited with bated breath.

“Attorney general, detective?”

“Sir? Yes, this is Detective Linden.” 

“I received the photos, I’d like to go over them more thoroughly, but at this time I will inform you, I am considering a stay of execution.” 

Sarah’s face scrunched and her eyes closed, “I appreciate you considering a stay, sir. Thank you.” Relief, elation. A small smiled formed on her face, she took the phone away from her ear and closed it. Breathing excitedly, she jogged to the window looking for Holder to tell him the good news, but he wasn’t there. 

“He went to get beer.” Linden turned, she saw Adrian sitting next to the coffee machine holding a hand held electronic game. 

“Yeah?” Linden slowly walked towards him, “I saw your dad. He was—he was real curious about you. He asked a-a lot of questions abut you.” She looked back up at him, Adrian was looking up at her. “He did.”

“Can I still see him, even if I lied?”

Did Adrian think he was being punished? Linden needed to put a stop to that line of thinking, “That’s not why you’re waiting here, because of what you told me, okay? And I’m not mad at you. I knew you were just trying to help your dad.” Her voice had gotten quieter as she said it, trying to pull out her long lost mothering skills.

“I didn’t want him to get in trouble again.”

Linden’s lips pressed together, the space between her eyebrows scrunched. What did he mean? 

“Why would you get your dad in trouble?” She tried to give him a small smile of comfort.

“Because he was there that night.” Adrian’s eyes were fixed on her, “He was the one I saw.”

Linden looked down, blinking rapidly, her mouth closed, eyebrows brows still scrunched. She turned away towards the window. Adrian’s words swam around in her brain. He was there that night. He was there. Anger began to bubble in the pit of her stomach, threatening to boil over. Sarah took some deep breaths as she tried to get herself under control. 

He had lied to her, Seward had lied. Right to her face. She had been fighting for this man, tooth and nail, and he had deceived her. Why the fuck didn’t he tell her what he’d been doing in the apartment, if he wasn’t guilty? Her only conclusion, was that he was guilty. Why had he lied, if he wasn’t? What had he been doing in the apartment? 

“Guard?” Sarah walked back over to the cell gate, fueled by anger and maybe just a hint of fear. The guard just beyond the gate turned to look at her, “I need to see him again.”

The guard gave her a curt nod and had the gate opened, without waiting for permission or for the gate to be open all the way Sarah stepped through. They opened the door to the visitors room, and she stepped inside waiting by the window with the iron gate in front of it. How could he do that? After everything she had done for him. Ray had still lied. Linden had truly believed in his innocence, and now, had she set in motion a chain of events that would release a murderer back onto the streets? But couldn’t have done it, he couldn’t have. 

She turned around when she heard the cell doors being opened behind her. She looked down as she slowly walked over to the booth and pulled out the chair to sit down. Slowly she looked up as she picked up the receiver. 

Seward sat down, looking at her expectantly and picked up his receiver. “What did they say?”

“The attorney general is considering the new evidence. It’s a long shot, but he’s considering a potential stay.”

Seward leaned back pulling away from the phone as he held it in both hands, a bright smile on his face. He leaned back forward, a light chuckle, putting the phone back to his ear. Seemingly overcome with emotion, he pressed the phone to his forehead for a moment. “They were gonna serve my last meal in an hour.” He sniffed, his face red on the verge of tears. “Salisbury steak and vanilla ice cream.” He rocked backward and looked up briefly, looking back to her, the pulled the phone away and looked up shouting, “Send it back!”

Linden scowled at him, “I know that you were there that night,” a beat of silence passed between them. “That’s why Adrian’s never been able to talk about it, remember it—because he saw you.”

Seward, confused, spoke quietly, “What are you talking about?”

“Please don’t lie to me,” Linden glared at him, she wouldn’t let him fool her again. “You were there you son of a bitch. You played me.”

Seward’s tongue pushed into his cheek. He slowly bobbed his head up and down, then he looked back at Sarah, “I was there, I wasn’t there. You know, it doesn’t matter what I say because you’ve already made up your mind, just like the others. Guilty until proven innocent — let me tell you. That’s the way it’s always been with me.”

“You lied to me!” Sarah snapped at him, leaning forward ever so slightly. Didn’t he get it? She had been on his side, all she had asked of him was the truth and he couldn’t even do that.

“You want me to say I killed her?” Seward was back to acting nonchalantly, rocking side to side in his seat. The rebellious prisoner. “Okay. I killed her.”

“You’re not telling me everything about that night,” Sarah growled out, staring intensely into Seward’s eyes. “Why were you there?” 

Seward stared at Linden, not making a sound and barely moving. She had had enough, she threw the phone against the glass. Seward jumped slightly at the impact but didn’t drop his facade, and hung up his phone. Furious beyond compare, Linden stood up after throwing the phone and walked around the room in a circle coming back to where she had been sitting moments before. She leaned against the flat surface and picked up the receiver again, pressing the phone to her left ear, Seward did the same but without the intensity the detective was displaying.

“You tell me the truth,” Linden spat out fast and intense. Why was she doing this to herself? Why had she dedicated so much time to help him? She wanted the fucking truth, it was all that mattered. “You tell me the truth right this minute, or I’m walking out, and any chance you’ve got is walking out—”

Ray talked over her, “He was in that closet because I was never there,” his voice picked up volume now. “His mother mother leaving him staring up at those stupid plastic stars night after night.”

“Why were you in the apartment?!” 

“My excuse, too, so I could leave, too.”

“Seward,” she shouted his name before saying in a harsh whisper, “answer me!”

“You think saving me is some kind of noble act?” Ray’s voice had a strength behind it now, a fight. He fidgeted in his seat as he stared into Sarah’s eyes, “I didn’t care when I left every night. I didn’t give a damn when he screamed at me not to walk out on him that night, every night!” 

He pulled the phone away from his ear and smiled, “That’s who you’re saving!”

At the same time Sarah screamed desperately, “Why were you in the apartment?!”

Seward hung up the phone as Linden stared at him desperate and furious. With an angry groan she threw down the phone and left. Seward sat there and yelled, “Guard!”

Sarah was done. He had played her, he had lied... she ignored the inkling of doubt that still but at her conscious and stormed out of the prison. She went back through security and retrieved her belongings, then went out of the doors. Sarah took out a cigarette, walked by the row of barbed wire fences out towards the parking lot. Furious, she held the smoke between her fingers and lifted it cig to her lips as she walked out towards her car. Holder was there by his own car, and greeted her with a “Yo.” obviously he hadn’t realized the mood she was in until she had gotten closer to him. Initially ignoring him, Linden walked by but Holder pushed off of the car, “Hey, where you going?”

Sarah’s voice broke as she spoke and still walked to her car, not stopping. “He played me.” Holder walked right behind her trying to catch up, “He lied. He’s been lying all along.” She needed to leave, had to get out of here before she made herself stay.

“Whoa, whoa, hold up. What are you talkin’ about?” Holder asked.

Linden sounded broken but determined, “I shouldn’t have come here. It was a mistake.” She stood by the back of her car, “He was there in the apartment. He killed his wife end of story.” She breathed heavily as she said it and wouldn’t meet Holder’s eyes. She didn’t want to look at him, to see the disappointment.

“What about the ring?” Holder looked down on her, not that she could see, she kept her eyes fixed on his chest.

Was he really doing this now? Now? Holder had been the one to second guess the whole thing. She was giving up—why was he questioning her? “You said it yourself. It could be anybody’s. It doesn’t mean anything.” Sarah spoke quickly, her words spitting out of her mouth, she brought the cigarette going back to her lips.

“What, so you’re just leavin’?” Linden looked up at Holder, his eyebrows were heavily contracted, the judgement was clear on his face. He grabbed the keys out of her hand, she was indignant but now he seemed was determined, “You can’t. They won’t let you see him again.”

“Give me them back.” Linden put out her left and spoke breathily.

“No.” He said quietly and with a small shake of his head.

“Give them to me, Holder.” She said insistent, but still breathily.

“No.” Holder became louder and more stern. Sarah looked at him, the conflict clear on her face, she didn’t want the doubt to take over and make her stay. “After all this, you just walk away?” He rocked a bit on his feet, her eyes followed his. “There’s lots of reasons why he could’ve been there. He lived there.”

She talked over him, her face screwing up in determination, “Then why did he lie about it?”

Holder’s voice rose, as did his arm indicating the prison, he leaned forward to get closer to her face, “I don’t know. Go in there and ask him!” He stood up straight again, “What Adrian?”

Sarah shook her head and looked away from him, and moved her arms horizontally in a flat motion as she yelled, “I’m done! I’m done! Give me the keys!” She put out her left hand waiting for him to give her her car keys.

Holder raised his left hand and pointed at her, “This is like a pattern with you, you know that? You always leavin’, runnin’, you never stay…”

“You’re drunk.” It was the only defense she could come up with.

“…’cause if you did, then you’d want it.” Holder breathed a little heavy as he said this, staring down into Sarah’s eye’s, the hurt eminent on her face, “You’d need it.” He lifted two fingers and pressed them hard into her sternum, “And then you could get hurt… and left… or not left. What the hell happened to you, Linden? Why you always taking off?” 

Holder was peeling away her layers, her defenses. It hurt because it was true, and she hated that he had thrown it in her face. He knew her well, better then she thought anyone could. Sarah looked down feeling exposed, and walked past him brushing against taking her keys, “Why don’t you just shut up and take your own damned advice?” She got into her car

“Yeah, maybe I should.” The car started and Holder walked to be right next to the door, “We never stay, and in the end, we lose everyone.” Sarah didn’t drive away, she looked straight ahead, as she sat in the car. Neither of them spoke for a moment then Holder said, “I’m not gonna try and kiss you again, Linden. Keep dreamin’.” She put her window all the way up. “You hear me? I’m not gonna kiss you again, Linden. Unh-unh.” A small smile graced her lips, “You missed your chance, Linden.” He chuckled, her smile had grown a little wider and she shook her head, looked down then looked up at him before looking straight ahead again.

Holder opened the door, a grin on his face, “C’mon.”

Sarah’s cell phone began to ring, she reached into her pocket and flipped it open with a sniff before putting it to her ear, “Detective Linden.”

“Detective, this is the attorney general. Are you still with Ray Seward?”

“Yes, sir, I’m still here at the prison.” This was it.

“I have reviewed the additional evidence you have submitted. Detective, I’m sorry but based on that evidence I cannot grant a stay of execution. It’s circumstantial at best.”

The small hope that had filled Sarah’s slowly deflated, “I understand, sir. I appreciate you taking the time to consider a stay at all. I’ll let him know.” She pulled the phone away from her ear and closed her eyes. It was over. She looked out at Holder and gave a small shake of her head. Holder got the message, he understood. The small joking manner he had had before was gone, and he turned and walked away. Sarah looked straight ahead again. She had to go inside and tell Seward. Tell him it was over. She had failed and he was going to die.

Linden slowly climbed out of the car, and closed the door. Holder spun around when he heard the door close, a hand was rubbing the back of his neck. Sarah could see he was upset, but he was trying not to let her know, “You goin’ in?”

She nodded stiffly, and Holder bobbed his head. As Sarah began walking towards the prison, it didn’t escape her attention that Holder was coming with her. A small part of her still wanted to run away... but she’d do this for Adrian. Perhaps she could still convince Ray to see his son before he...

The detectives went back through security and into the waiting area. Holder’s eyes burned into the back of her skull as she walked up to the iron gate and looked at the guard again.

“I need to see him, again.”

The gate opened and she walked down the hall to the visitor’s room. Sarah went over to the booth, she took a seat sitting sideways and looked down. She was still made at him and didn’t have any desire to look Seward in the face. She phone pressed to her ear and waited. Shortly after, two guards walked Seward back into the small box, Ray looked at her contemptuously. They removed his handcuffs and he sat down then took his own phone off of the wall and put it to his ear, Sarah’s eyes moved up to him briefly before looking back down. 

“Are you still here?” asked Ray. 

“Yeah, for Adrian not for you.” Sarah still didn’t look at him.

“Mm, that’s nice…” he said tauntingly with his eyes glued to the clock on the wall behind her. “Because they’re gonna kill me in 1 hour, 56 minutes… and 9 seconds.” His eyes moved from the clock back to Sarah, and he found her staring at him.

“I’m sorry,” and she meant it.

Ray took a beat to absorb this, then gave a shake of his head pulling the phone away from his ear and rolling his eyes. His fate was sealed. Sarah watched as he kept shaking his head, not ready to put the phone back to his ear, or look at her. Seward spat out a chuckle void of humor, and nodded looking down, his right hand went up and scratched at his temple, then he put the phone back to his ear. “It was a nice try, though.”

Sarah looked away… she needed to know, “Why were you in the apartment that night?” She asked quietly, Seward scoffed and put his head in his hand. Sarah pressed gently, “Why can’t you just tell me? Maybe you saw something. Maybe you saw something that will save your life. Help me. If you didn’t kill her, what are you hiding? Why can’t you just tell me?” There was a quiet intensity in her tone.

Ray’s head was still in his hand, “You know how a kid looks at you before he’s been messed up, hit every day,” he took a deep breath and rubbed his hand down his face, “and pushed down, and called a shit?” He looked at her, “You know—you know that look?” His voice shook as he spoke, “When they still think the world is big, and that their life could be big, too?” His free hand had balled into a fist and rested on his chin as he looked right at Sarah and bobbed his head, “I do… because I was like that once,” he said this louder pointing at himself. He put his hand down, “And I wanted that for my son.” The fist went back to his chin, perhaps the thing that was holding him together. 

Sarah understood now, her face contorted in pain, “You went back to get Adrian.”

Seward took a deep breath, and slowly nodded ever so slightly. A few beats of silence passed, his fisted hand became flat and covered his face, “I just walked away from all that. I ran, and then, uh— then I came back for my boy.” Sarah shook her head and looked away, “See—see, he needed me. God, I could’ve gone away, but I came back.” Sarah looked back at Ray, “I was—I was gonna bring him with me.” His hand covered his eyes, his head tilted down as his voice broke, “Things can change. But, uh… and I went back there, and she was lying on the floor. God.” 

His hand went back into a fist and supported his chin again, “And I knew that… nothing does.”

Linden looked intently at the broken man behind the plastic, “Ray. Adrian’s right outside. He’s waiting for you.”

Ray cried, his hand rubbed his eyes, “Okay.”

“Don’t leave… without elating him see you, know you.” The man in anguish looked at her, so torn, and so broken, knowing his life was nearing it’s end. “He will carry that with him every time he looks in the mirror,” he was shaking with suppressed tears and sobs but he looked her in the eye, “the broken parts of you, because you never let him see the best part.” She looked at him intently, “I now what it’s like to never have that. He’s waiting for you. Please.”

Ray sighed shakily and wiped a tear away, he shook his head, and rubbed his eyes before looking back at the detective and nodding, his breathing labored. A sense of relief filled Linden, Ray stood up and upon seeing this the guard behind his door came over to collect him, 

“I need to see my son,” Ray said without looking at the guard, his eyes fixed on Sarah’s.

Linden stood up too, “I’ll see you in just a few.”

The guard had re-handcuffed Ray and opened the door, so Linden walked out of the room. She stood outside of the door and looked around for a moment before turning to the guard just outside of the door. “Family visitors room?” 

“This way.”

They walked down a hall to new wider room. A giant window was on the left wall, the frames on it were so frequent and close together it looked like another cell door, except instead of seeing through the bars the back was frosted and white. There were a few chairs scattered about, Sarah pulled four of them together and put two next to each other facing the other two. She paced for a few moments, and then Ray was escorted inside. Sarah sat down and the guards put Ray across from her. Her own nerves getting to her, the two of them mainly sat in silence. He was finally going to see Adrian. Finally.

More time passed, and Sarah wondered what may be taking so long. Ray’s fidgeting, which has started has minimal, had become much more noticeable. Ray tried to fix his shirt so it wouldn’t be wrinkled. 

Sarah felt her face split into a smile, “He’s—he’s not going to be looking at your shirt, Ray.” Sarah could see he was obviously nervous, there was a boyish quality that had seeped into his behavior. Perhaps boyish wasn’t the right word... but he clearly wanted to make a good impression for his son. “You look great.”

“Yeah?” He sat back in the chair and looked at her, “You don’t look so bad yourself.” He took a breath, and Sarah still smiled, looking down then back at him. “You know, I built him a treehouse,” her eyebrows raised, “when I got out of state pen. He’d just turned 6.” Ray looked away for a moment and shook his head, “There are no trees in the city. We had to go to the park so he could run around. Kids should be able to run around.”

“Yeah, they should.”

He chuckled, “He—he loved that dumb treehouse.” Sarah smiled, and Ray gave another shake of his head, “You know, those, they lost their leaves so fast. Like, everything goes so fast.” The two of them looked at each other soberly, “Do you think it’ll hurt?”

Oh god. Suddenly, it all came back to her“No. And there’s still a chance. The governor can always grant a reprieve.”

Ray looked at her, and spoke quietly the corner of his mouth turned up, “I know that you did everything you could for me. Thank you.” Sarah’s lips parted and she looked down, before closing her mouth. “What should I say to to him?” She gave a small smile, “I don’t know. Uh, everything.”

They heard the cell door leading to the room, open. Ray sat up in a nervous energy, Sarah looked at him as his head turned to the door. He chortled and began to fidget and bounce. They sat and waited in silence. 

The bald guard from earlier came in, “Get up, inmate, let’s go.”

“Wait, I got a visitation with my son.”

“Visiting hours are over. Sorry.”

Sarah’s heart began to pound in her chest, she stood up and shook her head, “What? No.”

The guard talked over her, “State guidelines mandate that all visitations terminate an hour before execution at 1700 hours.”

Fucking Baldie was taking his power trip again. Sarah looked back at Ray then the guard stretching a hand out yelling over the ensuing commotion. She knew Ray had to be fighting back, he was supposed to have finally seen his son, “No, we’ve been waiting for half an hour. It is not his fault it’s taken so long!”

“State guidelines mandate that…”

“I want to talk to your superior! This is unbelievable!”

“I’ll get you his number.”

“I got a right to see him. Get off me!” Ray had been taken to the ground, restrained by multiple guards, fighting back. 

Sarah couldn’t that happen. Adrian could hear him, “Please, please don’t fight them, Ray.”

“Get him to his cell now.”

Ray began to scream, “I’ll kill you! I’ll kill all of you!”

Sarah tried to get through to the screaming man, “Ray, don’t! Don’t—don’t fight them! Just go with them!”

“I’ll kill you!”

Desperate, Sarah tried to reason with the guards. She had already lost one battle, how could she also let this one slip through her fingers? Pleading with them, “Please, his son is just right outside the door. Please don’t do this! Please don’t do this!” She went back to Ray, “He can hear you. Adrian—Adrian can hear you.”

Ray didn’t seem to hear her and continued to scream as the guards restrained him, “I’ll kill you!”

“Please don’t do this! His son is right outside.”

“I’ll kill all of you!”

“Please don’t do this.”

“I’ll kill you! I’ll kill you!”

“Ray, listen to me. He can hear you.”

The fight was leaving him now, replaced by immense sadness, “I-I’ll kill you!”

“He can hear you. Adrian can hear you.”

Ray looked at her as he was dragged away, his face red and distraught. “You never should have brought him here.

Her heart sank at his words, but then a thought. A thought, a last hope. The guard was holding her back and she tried to throw him off of her, “Think about the trees outside your window. They’re there. They’re there. They’re always there. All you have to do is look.” Ray was in complete distress, he looked back up at her as he was dragged through the gate, “Just look outside your window, Ray. Look outside your window. You’ll see them. Look outside your window, Ray. You’ll see them.” He was gone, the guard was still holding onto her, she raised a hand and slapped him away, “Get your hands off me!” She looked back at the gate where Ray had just disappeared, breathing heavily. The guard was still standing over her, she looked up at him briefly before turning away and going out into the hall.

They couldn’t do tis, they couldn’t. She took out her phone and dialed, “I will talk to the district attorney myself. It’s and you know it. You can’t keep him from—from seeing his own child!”

“Hey, keep it down, Linden.” Her eyes looked up and she saw Holder.

Breaking eye contact with him, she refocused on the phone call becoming hysterical, “I don’t care what the regulations are! He’s been waiting to see him all day! You can’t do this!” Her phone was snatched out of her hand, she looked and saw Holder had taken it. She reached out for her phone, didn’t he know she was trying to make this right? “What are you—what are you doing?”

“It’s over.”

“What?” She turned and saw Adrian, saw the look on his face. Her heart couldn’t take it, she looked back at Holder.

He nodded, “It’s over.” 

“He…” On some level she understood, Holder was protecting Adrian after what he’d just heard, witnessed. But she had been supposed to let that boy see his father for one last time before he was gone from the world forever. And she had failed to do even that. Sarah turned away and began to sob, her hands going to her head. Then she remembered the last hope she had had, what she had said to Ray. 

Quickly, Sarah wiped the tears from her face and turned to Adrian and his foster mom who still had shell shocked looks on their faces. When Tess met Sarah’s eyes though, she squeezed Adrian’s shoulder and spun around.

“Wait!” Sarah sprinted over to them.

“Linden!” Holder came up right behind her.

“Wait,” she panted as Adrian and Tess turned to face her. “I think... maybe, Adrian can still see his father.”

“Linden...”

She held a hand out to Holder, “Please there’s a hallway, they’ll walk him down and there’s a window that looks outside of the prison. I can take Adrian.”

Tess stared at her for a moment uncertain. She turned to look at Holder, who gave her a curt nod. But she still uncertain.

The seconds were weighing on her, and she knew they had precious time, “Please Tessa, we’re running out of time.”

Finally, Tessa nodded. She let go out Adrian, and Sarah beckoned him to follow her. Adrian and Sarah made their way out of the prison and around the side of the building. The window was up ahead.

“C’mon Adrian!” They jogged along the barbed wire fence and stood right in front of the window, Sarah just hoped they weren’t too late. And if they weren’t... that Ray remembered what she had said. To remember to look out his window.

Then she saw him, and she swore that Baldie had looked out the window and saw her too. Baldie said something, then the brigade with Seward stopped. Turn your head, just turn your head... the window Ray. Remember the window.

Seward turned and looked out the window, he saw Adrian. Sarah didn’t need to let the kid know, Adrian raised his hand in a small wave, and she could see the gesture had awakened something in the doomed man. He looked back forward and walked out of sight. 

Sarah looked down at Adrian and hesitantly placed a hand on his shoulder, “Let’s go.”

The pair of them walked back out front to the prison, where Holder stood with Tess. The woman didn’t even glance at Sarah, she only had eyes for Adrian. The young boy embraced his foster mom, and Holder nodded as the pair walked away. Sarah stood there, a feeling of guilt threatening to overtake her. But there was one last thing she had to do.

Her shoulders tense, her hands balled into fists by her sides she turned to head back into the prison.

“Wait, Linden!” Holder softly called after her.

She turned halfway to face him but still didn’t look up, “I have to go Holder.”

“You sure ‘bout that?”

She wasn’t, but she didn’t want him to die alone. Slowly, Sarah looked into his eyes and spoke softly, “I have to go.”

He looked like he wanted to stop her for a moment, but the. He bobbed his head, “I’ll wait for you.”

Sarah didn’t acknowledge him, she turned and went back into the prison. When she went through security this time, they said they needed her phone. So she turned it over, and made her way inside the execution room. By the time she made it inside Seward was already standing at the top of the gallows. She sat in the back and the Warden began to speak.

“Let me remind you that photography is not permitted and you are required to keep silent during the procedure.” 

Linden looked up at Ray, she was here for him after all, and she hoped he knew that she was there. That he wasn’t alone.

“There will be no entering or exiting until it is completed. Upon a pronouncement of death, you will be escorted back to the waiting area to collect your belongings. Ray Seward, be it known you have been found guilty by a jury of your peers. For the crime of murder in the first degree of Trisha Ann Seward. I am hereby authorized to cause the sentence of death to be executed upon you at this time. Would you like to make a final statement at this time, Mr. Seward? Ray’s lips opened, but no sound came out. “Mr. Seward, do you have a final statement?”

“Salisbury steak’s not steak. It’s ground beef.” Sarah’s lip quirked up, and she nodded, Ray continued, “Now, let’s get this show on the road, warden.”

Sarah gave Ray one last sad smile, the rebellious prisoner coming out to make a final appearance. She watched as they bound his ankles, and the bald guard went to place a bag over his head. It was real, it was happening.

“Proceed C.O.” said the warden.

Sarah couldn’t see very well, but it seemed as though the bald guard was hesitating. Another guard had placed a hand on the bald guard’s shoulder and took the black sack from his hands. He put the sack on Ray’s head, then put the rope around his neck. Sarah could hear Ray sobbing now, hyperventilating.

Sarah couldn’t bring herself to look as he dropped, she turned her head away as the lever was pulled, hoping beyond hope that his neck would break. There was a small period where she didn’t hear anything, and she thought it over, it was done. But then she heard him choking, and she turned back. 

“No…” she gasped, looking on in horror as he choked to death. Seward jerked as the rope around his neck was the only thing holding him up, his limbs bound, he couldn’t even put his hands to his neck. She saw the guards weren’t looking either, expressions of disgust were clear on their face. But she wouldn’t be so weak, no. Sarah was here for Ray, so she made herself watch as he suffocated, for the entire six minutes.


End file.
